That Game We Play
by Wings of Steal
Summary: Please remember to r/r. The rating is just in case.


Author's Notes- There's a few yaoi parts. If you think that's sick, go away, because

I think it's cute! A little bit of sex talk as well. Anyways, here's some notes for you. These are

the kids, in order by family age.

Quatra, 40

Jelop, 17, Talut, 13, Soma, 10

Trowa, 40

Ranec, 14 1/2

Heero, 40

Tack, 15, Fentren, 13

Wufei, 40

Li, 16, Vigoto, 5

Duo, 40

Emily, 13

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I would never let them

out of my site, let alone out of my room. 

  
  


That Game We Play 

  
  


"Finally!" Ranec threw his hat off and started to run towards home. The 14 year old was

always happy to get away from his military school at the end of the day. He brushed his messy

brown hair away from his grey eyes. His black combat boots pounded on the cement. He

stopped in front of his house.

  
  


"Hi dad!" He called, waving to him. Trowa looked up from the lap top he had been typing

on. Trowa had changed a lot since the war he had fought in his younger days. His hair still stuck

out at that odd angle. Mostly, it was just his attitude. Having a son had changed a lot of that.

  
  


"Where's Emily?" Ranec spun around to see Duo standing across the yard. Ranec smirked

to himself.

  
  


"She has bathroom duty." He said. Duo frowned, the boy sounded almost too happy about

it. Then he remembered that Ranec and his daughter where fighting to be top in the class.

  
  


"Why doesn't she just go to a normal private school like us? But nooo, she has to go to a

military school..." Fentren, Heero's oldest son was standing on the other side of the lawn. "I

think my school needs livening, and she would defiantly bring it." Fentren pulled at his blue and

gold tie. 

  
  


"Are we having a party and no one told me?" Jelop, Quatra's eldest son walked across the

street to lean on the gate. Jelop was 17, and he went to collage. It was rare that he should come

home to the street the gundam piolets called home. He had been talking with Li. "Has anyone

seen Talut? Dad's getting worried. He's usually home from school by now." Wufie and Quatra

had been talking. Everyone looked from one to another.

  
  


"Hello!" Two voices rang out threw the air. Everyone turned to see Talut and Emily

walking towards them. Emily pulled off her cap, letting her long brown braid fall. If they didn't

know better, someone would say Talut was Quatra. The two arrived at the gate.

  
  


"Wait, let me guess, your going to Talut's house, to work on your top secret project!" 

Emily's eyes narrowed at the sound of Tack's voice. The rest of the gundam group arrived, and

they all prepared for war.

  
  


"Shut up you idiot!" Duo grimaced. Why did his daughter and Tack always have to fight? 

The two exchanged insults and whatnot for a while. Emily's debate skills were showing. Quatra

couldn't take it after a while.

  
  


"Would you two SHUT UP!" The two stopped. Emily however, always had to have the last

word. Without warning, her fist connected with Tack's nose. Tack danced around on the spot. 

Vigoto watched with the fascination of any five year old. He tugged on his dad's leg.

  
  


"Are Tack and Emily going to have another boxing match?" He asked innocently. Wufei

laughed as did the others. Duo pulled Emily back as Heero started to talk to his son about

starting fights. 

  
  


"Are you two going to be able to stop fighting for one night!?" Li said as he came around

from the back. He kicked his soccer ball to Emily. She caught it and kicked it back. "After all,

tonight's our annual party." Soma smiled happily. Emily blew her brown bangs out of her face. 

She sighed and turned to face her father. It was funny almost, to see the two standing together. 

Emily looked like the female version of Duo. As a matter of fact, her name was Duo. Everyone

called her by her middle name though.

  
  


"Dad, I can't come tonight." Duo sighed. He knew this was coming. They had the same

fight every time. This time though, he was going to win. 

"Emily, come home with me for a moment." He waved her towards their house, a kiddy

corner from Trowa's. She raised, an eyebrow, but complied. They walked back to his house,

leaving the rest in complete silence. 

  
  


"She's soooo busted!" Fentren said. Heero cuffed his son over the head. Fentren glared at

him, rubbing the back of his head. Duo and Emily sat down on their front porch. Emily leaned

against the steps while Duo sat in a folding chair.

  
  


"Do you want to come to the gundam party tonight?" It wasn't really a party. It merely

consisted of all the ex gundam piolets and their kids getting together in someone's backyard and

playing games. Emily's eyes widened in shock.

  
  


"You know I do dad, but wrestling is tonight and I.." Duo cut her off short.

  
  


"Emily, if you want to come, then cancel wrestling. I'm sure your coach will understand. 

Emily, I want you to do this for yourself." Emily gave him a confused look. Duo took in a deep

breath. He peered up at the sky. 'Kami help me. I know I'm not the best single father, but at

least I try.' "Emily, I know you don't really like wrestling that much. I know you only do it

for Wufei." Emily looked at the ground. She wasn't going to deny it. "You don't do anything for

yourself!"

  
  


"I do to!" She protested quickly. She threw her brown braid away from her face. 

Sometimes she wished she could just hack it off. 

  
  


"You box, because Tack started." He held up a hand to stop her. "I know you like it, but

you didn't really do it for yourself. You go to a military school because it makes Ranec happy. 

You work so hard at school and enter the science fair every year because it makes Talut happy. 

You take home ec. because it pleases Vigoto. You play an endless amount of sports because it

pleases Li. Do I need to continue?" Emily just looked at him surly. "There are so many other

things you do, because it pleases someone else." His eyes took on a softer tone. "You only work

so hard to piolet my gundam, because it would make me happy." Emily scuffed her shoe in the

grass.

  
  


"So?" She said simply. She stood up, brushing herself off. "Maybe if I still had a mom, or if

there were some girls around, I wouldn't be this way. But I am, so give it up." She stepped

around him. "I'm going to change out of my uniform, and go work with Talut on my science

project." She went into the house without another word.

  
  


"What went on over here? There wasn't any yelling or anything." Jelop said, as he strolled

over. Duo didn't respond. 'Maybe if I still had a mom.... or if there were some other girls

around...' Emily's words echoed around in Duo's head. Never, had she ever said anything like

that. It was true though, the gundam piolets only had sons besides her, and Relina was the only

living wife. ((AN- I hate Relina, but she plays a part in this fic. Sorry!)) She did go to an all boys

school. He sighed and stood up. He would have to talk with the others about this.

  
  
  
  


"Don't worry about it Jelop. I don't think she's coming tonight though." Duo tried to smile,

and went inside. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"I'm telling you, that would never work!" Talut said, looking over Emily's shoulder. Emily

gave an exasperated sigh. They had been working on their project for nearly 3 hours.

  
  


"Talut, we're tired, and hungry. Why don't we go rest and eat something?" Emily snapped

her notebook shut. Talut was her best friend, and probably one of the few people she hated to

fight with. Talut nodded, scooting back on the chair in his large room. The two ran down the

stairs, and stopped dead in the kitchen. Trowa and Quatra were snuggling on a chair. "Why

doesn't your dad give me a warning!? Every freaken time!" Emily threw her hands up. 

  
  


"You'd think you'd start to expect it." Talut threw her a soda. She caught it and opened it. 

She took a deep drink before looking back to the snuggling Trowa and Quatra. 

  
  


"We're sorry Emily." Trowa reluctantly let go of Quatra. "It seems every time you come

over, you catch us hugging or something." Emily shook her head. She didn't really mind, she

just liked joking with them. She knew the two really loved each other. They had been there for

one another when their wives had died. 

  
  


"Tousan," Soma came running into the room. "Duo wants to know who's house were gonna

do that party at this year? Oh, and Emily, he wanted to know if.."

  
  


"I could set up the sound system, no problem." She waved him off quickly. She and Li

always set it up. "Do you know where I can find Li?" Soma pointed towards the general

direction of Wufei's house. 

  
  


"Tell Duo it's at his house this year." Trowa told Soma. The ten year old quickly ran

outside. They could hear his shouts of "Duo, tousan-Trowa said it's your turn!!!" The four

laughed at Soma's habit of calling Trowa tousan.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"Bye dad! I'll be back around midnight. I have some work I need to do for a writing

assignment." Emily jumped down the last three steps of her porch. 

  
  


"Can't you come a little earlier? You'll miss the whole party." It was too late, Emily was

half way down the street. Duo sighed and shook his head. He just didn't get his daughter. 

  
  


"Hey, more food for us!" Relina said from behind him. He turned around to see Relina

holding out a sandwich. He took it gratefully. "Heero needs your help out back." Duo nodded,

swallowed the last mouthful of sandwich, and went into his back yard to see what was going on.

  
  


"Thanks for doing all the cooking Relina." He said, as he walked past. He had intended to

tell her thanks for trying to cheer him up, but she knew what he meant.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Everyone sat around Duo's back yard talking. The ex gundam piolets were playing poker. 

Li was playing soccer with Jelop. Vigoto was happily playing with his toy cars at Wufei's feet. 

Ranec, Talut, Soma, Tack, and Fentren were huddled in a circle, talking about something. The

fathers didn't even want to know.

  
  


"I wish she would come at least once." Talut said. Ranec and Fentren nodded. Tack

scoffed.

  
  


"I'm glad she never shows up. She's such a spoiled brat! Not to mention a complete tom

boy." Tack said. The other boys glared at him. No one was sure why Tack hated Emily so

much, but they had an idea. A year ago, Tack had talked about nothing but Emily. He had gone

as far as to say he loved her. They had warned him he was too young, and so was Emily, but he

had ignored him. When he finally told her, she shot him down like a bird. They had agreed not to

tell their fathers.

  
  


"I'll take two." Wufei said, laying down two cards. Duo quickly handed the two cards to

Wufei. The ex gundam piolets enjoyed gambling. Almost as much as they enjoyed a battle. 

  
  


"I'll take.." Trowa stopped in shock as a pale hand reached over his shoulder and took out

three of the cards, laying them on the table. "Emily!? I thought you had wrestling?" He said

more then a little shocked to see her. She shifted uncomfortably. She had changed into baggy

shorts and a black shirt that said "Do I look like a people person!?".

  
  


"Practice was canceled." She offered simply. Trowa nodded, taking the three cards Duo

handed him. He stared at his four of a kind. Emily winked at him. "I figured I could come to the

party this once, even though I should be working on my paper." 

  
  


"Emily! I didn't think you were going to come!" Li waved her over to their soccer game. 

"Now let's show Jelop how Soccer is really played." Emily put her hands on her hips. 

  
  


"Is that a challenge?" Li just smirked at her. Without warning she charged. They wrestled

over the ball for a while. Emily finally got it. She took it down the yard, scoring in the make-shift

net. Li smiled at her. He bent down, panting. "Don't forget, when you're a professional, I

taught you everything you know." Emily threw her head back, laughing. 

  
  


"Emily, come join us!" The other boys called her. She saluted to Jelop and Li, before

walking over to the boys her age. Tack got up and glared at her.

  
  


"I'm not going to sit here with scum." He said, before walking away. Emily's glare was

filled with hatred. She considered tackling him, but she just sat down with the other boys. She

leaned up against Talut. The boys rolled their collective eye. Flirting was a sport for Talut and

Emily. 

  
  


"What did I miss?" She asked them. The boys just shrugged. They started to laugh and

joke. They talked about stories their dad's had told them of the war. The group slowly started to

drift away. Soon only Talut and Emily were left sitting on the ground in the dark yard. They

could just make out their fathers sitting at the table with a candle lit. Relina and Heero were

holding hands. Quatra was leaning against Trowa. Emily layed down on her side. Talut wrapped

himself around her. Both, were un-aware that their parents and siblings were watching. 

  
  


"Ready to play our game?" Emily asked. Talut had to think for a minute. He grinned,

laughing. She turned to look at him, smiling.

  
  


"I had almost forgotten about it! It's been so long..." He and Emily had played this game

almost every day of their lives when they were younger. Then they played it once a week. Now

they almost never did it. They would take turns asking completely personal questions. The other,

by rules, had to answer, no matter what the question. 

  
  


"Too long..." Emily finished for him. She looked at the stars. "Now, I get to ask the first

question..." She opened her mouth to ask, when there was a flash and a click. 

  
  


"If you two are going to make out, please do it somewhere else..." Ranec said with a grin. 

The two best friends stared at him in amazed shock. Vigoto looked up at his dad.

  
  


"Why are they laying that way?" Emily and Talut looked over themselves. Talut had his arm

wrapped around Emily's waist, and they were laying rather close. They laughed a little. Wufie

laughed the loudest. 

  
  


"I think it's your bedtime anyways, little man." Wufie picked up the five year old, and

started to carry him home. Duo and Quatra looked at each other. It wasn't really odd for the

two to act this way. Emily and Talut had been friends since birth. Emily acted like a guy, so a

natural closeness had formed. Neither was really worried about it. The way they talked, left their

relationship open to no questions. Friends to the end, but never anything more.

  
  


"Go away, Ranec." Emily said. That wasn't the reaction Ranec had wanted, but he

sauntered away. Emily made sure everyone was out of hearing shot, before she turned to her

friend. "Have you ever gotten the horn?" 

  
  


"WHAT!?" Talut nearly fell over. He would have, if he hadn't already been sitting down. 

He sighed, knowing he'd have to answer the question eventually by rule. "Yeah..." He said

blushing. "Have you?"

  
  


"Um, well, yeah." She replied. She blushed an even deeper shade of red. Talut played with

her braid. The questioning went on until midnight, and the fathers announced everyone had to go

to bed. 

  
  


"That was fun! Let's make it a point to play more often okay Talut?" Talut nodded to his

best friend.

  
  


"Tomorrow's Sunday, so lets get together to work on the project! Night Emily-chan!" He

ran off, to his house. Emily smiled, and waved. She quickly entered her own house. From the

porch, the fathers and Relina watched each of the lights turn out.

  
  


"Finally, our chance to talk!" Duo said as he stretched out in his lawn chair. Heero itched to

light up a cigaret, but Relina firmly nodded her head no. Trowa noticed that Quatra hadn't been

his usual self most of the night. 

  
  


"Is something wrong, Quatra?" He said. Quatra shifted in his seat. He leaned up against

Trowa. How was he supposed to tell them what was on his mind?

  
  


"It's Talut." Everyone looked at Quatra surprised. What could possibly be bothering him

about Talut? "You see, he's old enough, to have his marriage arranged." Everyone gasped. 

They knew Quatra's marriage had been arranged. But he hadn't made a move to arrange a

marriage for Jelop, so they thought he had given up the practice. "I know what your thinking. 

Only the child with the most honor's marriage is arranged. With my high status, and all his

academic awards, he has an extreme amount of honor! That means he can't marry just anyone. It

has to be a woman of extreme calabur." Everyone mulled this over in their minds. "I've tried

introducing him to high honor Arabian girls, but he can barely stand to be around them! I don't

want his marriage to be miserable like mine. I'm afraid, I'm going to have to look for an honorary

woman who isn't Arabian." Trowa tightened his grip around his lover's waist.

  
  


"Why does it matter if she isn't Arabian?" Wufie offered up. He couldn't think of anything

else to say to his friend.

  
  


"Arabian women know their marriage will be arranged. I can't imagine finding, per say, and

American father that would do that to his daughter." A light clicked in Duo's head. He shifted

uncomfortably. How could he even think of such a thing?

  
  


"What makes a woman, honorary?" He asked slowly. Everyone turned questioning gazes on

him. "Just out of curiosity, of course." He waved his hand around in the still night air.

  
  


"Well, knowledge, power, strength... Why does this matter to you Duo?" Duo shifted

slightly. How was he supposed to tell them what he was thinking, when he hadn't even fully

shifted

threw his own thoughts? 'Does it really matter if Emily ever gets married? I mean, quite a few

women never marry now a days. But you need someone to carry on the Maxwell blood line, if

not the name. Does anyone here even understand you're the last of your line?' 

  
  


"So Emily, would be a woman with much honor?" He said after a moments hesitation.

'Am I making the right decision?' Comprehension slowly dawned on those sitting there at

the table.

  
  


"Yes, she would be." Quatra said just as slowly.

  
  


"Duo Maxwell, please tell me you aren't thinking what I think your thinking." Relina's eyes

were wide. She could just imagine Emily's reaction to an arranged marriage. No one knew it,

but Emily had been coming to Relina like a mother. The girl had gone into complete panic when

puberty had set in.

  
  


"I'm worried about her Relina. She acts too much like a guy. She's too strong. Men are

scared of her, Relina. She doesn't trust anyone! She hasn't even shown an interest. American's

have their pride too, and she's the last of the Maxwell line!" Everyone took their time with this

information. They had never considered the fact that Duo had never mentioned any family. 

  
  


"Even so, do you think the two of them would be happy, married?" Heero pointed out. He

had a feeling of how his wife felt about Emily. He had to admit, he cared for the girl.

  
  


"You saw how close they were tonight! It would be like a eternal sleep over for them! I

mean, look at how comfortable they are with each other. There isn't any awkwardness between

them at all." Wufie said his brain reeling. "Who here can claim to know as much about Talut as

Emily?" Everyone looked at each other. It was true. They all remembered the game the two of

them played. 

  
  


"Don't you think you should think about this a little more at least?" Relina said with a sigh.

She knew their minds were practically already made up. She just hoped the kids would take it like

the parents were hoping they would. 

  
  


"Lets sleep on this one Quatra." Trowa said. "We will all meet tomorrow in our study to

talk about it." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They stood up, said their goodnights,

and walked away. 

  
  


'Will I ever regret this disicion? But she seems so happy with him? Is it right to force her

into marriage. Oh, I would have hated being married if I hadn't loved Hildi.' Tears sprang to

Duo's eyes suddenly. He shook his head. 'No! I will not cry. But oh Hildi, if only you were

still here. You and Emily are so alike. Am I doing the right thing Hildi?' Duo laid down in his

the thoughts still dancing threw his head. As he drifted to sleep, he heard her voice.

  
  


"Everything is going to be alright Duo. Trust me." And he fell into dreams of when he was

younger, and the love had fist started.....

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Duo closed the door to the study. "Everyone's gone doing something. Except for Talut and

Emily. They're upstairs working on their project." Everyone nodded their heads. No one

wanted to be the one to start the hard discussion they knew was coming.

  
  


"So you've all had a chance to sleep on your options. What have you decided?" Wufei broke

the silence. Quatre looked at Trowa. The two had spent many hours awake last night talking it

over. They had reached the same conclusion, every time. Having Talut marry Emily, was their

best shot.

  
  


"I have decided that.." 'Oh please,' Duo prayed. 'Let my choice be the right

one!' "That should Quatre except my offer, it should be arrange for Emily to marry Talut." 

Relina felt a tear slip down her face. She knew it was for the best, and that the parents had no

other choice, but it still saddened her that Emily's future should be sold away like this. 

  
  


"We have decided, to accept your offer." Quatra squeezed Trowa's hand, as if trying to

draw some of his strength into himself. Quatra brought out two boxes. "Someone, needs to go

get Talut and Emily. The sooner they know about this, the better." 

  
  


"I'll get her." Relina stood up. "Heero, please come with me." Heero and his wife walked

out the door. As soon as they were out the door, Relina sobbed into Heero's chest. The sobs

racked her small body with such force, Heero was afraid for her heath, for that one moment. 

Then the tears stopped, and she was calm again. 

  
  


"Come on, the others will wonder what's taking us so long." Relina nodded, and fallowed

Heero down the many hallways. Heero looked at his wife, then knocked on the door to Talut's

room. He could hear the shuffling as the two kids hid their project and their notes. He couldn't

help but smile. 

  
  


"Come in!" Emily called after a moment. Heero and opened the door and stepped into the

huge room, fallowed by Relina. "Is something wrong?" Heero sighed, and tried to smile. There

was no hiding anything from Emily. She was sharp, and observant.

  
  


"We need to talk to the two of you, in the study." Relina said shakily. Emily normally would

have questing this, but something was seriously wrong. Relina looked as if she had just cried her

heart out. She nodded to Talut, and the two of them walked down the hall. 

  
  


Her feet made a hallow sound every time they hit the floor. She was too wrapped up in her

own thoughts. 'What could possibly be so wrong!? Have Talut and I broken some rule? But

that wouldn't explain why Relina was crying. I don't think she and Heero were fighting. They

almost never fight....' She looked up as the study door swung open. Her father, Wufei,

Trowa, and Quatra were all sitting around the large table. She decided to pretend to be happy. 

She sat down next to her father.

  
  


"Hey dad, what ever it was, I didn't do it! And if I did do it, Talut had nothing to do with

it." Duo almost laughed at his daughters response to being called here. Yes, she was a trouble

maker, so it was understandable that she thought she was in trouble. He reached out, and hugged

her close to him. 

  
  


"Forgive me," He whispered in her ear. She looked at him confused, but he turned away

from her. Trowa cleared his throught. The two teens looked at him.

  
  


"We have something to give you." Trowa slid one box forward to Emily, and one forward to

Talut. They looked at each other. Talut shrugged his shoulders. He was as clueless as Emily. 

She opened the box with trembling fingers. 

  
  


"What the?" She pulled out a nice silver chain. At the end, dangled some kind of a ring. She

took the ring into her hands for closer inspection. It had a flat surface. On it, was etched the

image of some sort of beetle like bug. There was innate writing all around the bug, but it was in a

language she didn't know. She looked up, to see Talut's face take on a loot of horror. "Talut,

what is it?"

  
  


"A lotus ring..." He chocked out finally. Emily recoiled from the beautiful ring she had been

admiring moments before. A lotus ring, the sign of an arranged marriage. 

  
  


"But if I have one.."

  
  


"And I have one..." Talut looked back at the ring in his palm. He and Emily did nothing at

gaze at each other for a long moment. Emily's heart did somersaults insider her chest. 'It's

not that I don't love Talut but, do I love him in that way? If I truely didn't want this, wouldn't I

have flipped by now? But I don't want this. My father had no right to do this to me! Marriages

should be about love, not about what your parents want for you!' Emily fist tightened. Blood

ran down her arms from where he nails dug into the tender skin of her palm. The sticky red liquid

dripped onto the table.

  
  


Simaler thoughts were running threw Talut's mind. 'Why did my father do this to me!? I

know he had to arrange my marriage, but why with Emily? She's my best friend, she always has

been. What if she hates me now? Do I love her in that way? Could a learn to love her? Could I

bring myself to spawn children with her? My father had no right to do this to me! To Emily! She

doesn't know what it's like, to know your marriage will be arranged. She was counting on

getting dates, falling in love!'

  
  


"You are bound to one another. You are to where the lotus ring, until your wedding day." 

Quatra started. His face was visibly pale. He could tell his son was slipping into shock. More

and more blood ran down Emily's arm. "The rings, are never to leave your fingers, or your

necks." Emily suddenly came out of herself. 

  
  


"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME DAD!?" The rage burst threw the damn she had

been trying to construct. "TALUT IS MY BEST FRIEND, YES, MY LOVER, NO!!!" Her fist

slammed down on the hard table with force. Everyone heard the sickening crack as her knuckles

broke. She ignored the firey pain that shot up her arm. "What about what I think?" She

squeaked. Duo's mouth moved to form words, but nothing came out. He could see the tears

stinging at the back of his daughters eyes. He could tell how much she was struggling. 

  
  


"Dad, I know you have to arrange my marriage, but there was no reason to bring Emily into

this! Arranged marriages was not how she was raised!" Talut's voice was softer, but it help

more pain the rage. "Dad, why didn't you think about her feelings?" He whispered so only he

could hear. 'Sheesh, you sound like you love her. Is it possible I do?'

  
  


Duo looked away from his daughters enraged, hurt face. "I'm sorry Emily. I worried about

you. There's no way to go back on the enagment. You belong to Talut now." The two friends

looked at each other in pure horror. Emily couldn't take it anymore. She burst threw the door of

the study, cradling her broken hand. 'WHY!?' Was the only thing that went threw Emily's

mind. She ran the entire three miles to the hospital. By the time she reatched it, she looked

awful. She stopped in front of the door, staring at her reflection. 

  
  


Hair had come loose from her braid, and was windswept. Her eyes were red and puffy.

'When did I start to cry?' She was so pale, it was hard to tell if she was a ghost or not. She

took a gasping breath as she saw the blood on her arm, and the mangled knuckles. Then she

looked at her other hand. The lots ring was still clutched firmly in it. She stopped for only a

moment, before sliding it on over her head. With a deep breath, she stepped into the hospital. 

  
  


"OMG!" The nurse cried as soon as Emily stepped threw the door. It was a relitivly slow

day, so the nurses were shocked to see her. Emily was quickly rushed off to get x-rays of her

hand. She was in a complete daze. She didn't notice when the put the seven stitches in her hand. 

She didn't cry out when the popped the knuckles back into place. She didn't feel the heat as they

wrapped her hand in a cast. Only one thing woke her up.

  
  


"Miss Maxwell. Sergeant Folly is here to see you. She would like to ask you a couple of

questions about your injuries." Emily's head snapped up as a large, warm looking woman

stepping into the room.

  
  


"Hello Emily. I'm Miss Folly. Emily, could you tell me, in your own words, just what

happened?" Emily laughed in the woman's face. They thought her father had done it! They had

thought that many times before when she had been injured training with her gundam. Miss Folly

looked surprised at Emily's laugh.

  
  


"I did it myself okay. Trust me, Duo Maxwell, had nothing to do with it. I'll be leaving

now. I already filled out the paper work." Emily jumped down off the table, and walked out of

the room. She could feel Miss Folly's stare all the way out of the building. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"I didn't find her anywhere dad." Jelop parked the car in front of Quatra and Trowa's house. 

"She's the top in he army training class you know. If she doesn't want to be found, were not

going to find her." Quatra and Duo, had begun searching for Emily as soon as she had run out

the door. She had run with surprising speed. Now, she was nowhere to be found. Duo turned

hopefully to Ranec. Ranec just shook his head in defeat.

  
  


"Great, my daughters lost, and your son won't come out of his room. We really screwed

up." Duo sat down hard on the ground. He buried his face in his hands. Quatra berried his face

in Trowa's strong chest. Emily almost considered running to them at that instant. Her father had

realized the pain he had inflicted on her. She stopped herself just in time. She shook her head. 

She managed, with some difficulty, to climb to Talut's window. She tapped on it with her casted

hand. 

  
  


"Emily!" Talut flew to his window. He threw it open, and helped her climb inside. "Where

were you! What happened?" He asked as soon as she came in. His eyes ran over the large green

cast on her hand. She winced, and he helped her walk to his bed. He laid her down.

  
  


"I ran to the hospital. Where else was I supposed to go with a mangled hand?" She said,

rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe her father hadn't even bothered to look there. Sometimes

he truly amazed her. Talut blushed at his own stupidity. "Anyways, I got seven stitches and

three broken knuckles." Talut's eyes widened.

  
  


"You really did a number on yourself." He leaned over her, brushing her bangs out of her

face. His keen eyes told him that she was wearing the lotus ring, but he didn't mention it. That

was the reason for their pain, after all. "I'm really sorry Emily."

  
  


"Don't be sorry Talut. Did you ask for them to give me the lotus ring? I think not." She

sighed. She wanted to sit up and talk to Talut, but she was too weak. "Talut, can I rest here, for

just a while?" 

  
  


"Of course. Since when did you bother asking?" They both smiled, remembering the time

Emily had just crawled in threw his window, gotten into his bed, and fallen asleep next to him at

three in the morning. "I'll wake you up before dinner. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you

here." She muttered her thanks. She rolled on to her not injured side, and fell fast asleep. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"Emily, it's dinner. Wake up now." Emily's eyes opened slowly. She groaned in pain. She

fished threw her pocket for the pain pills the doctor had given her. Talut stepped back, and

handed her a glass of water. 

"I really don't want to go down stairs." She said after downing the glass of cool water. She

stared at everything threw the cup. Everything had a wavy surreal look to it. Talut sat next to

her.

  
  


"I don't either, but we can't stay up here forever can we?" Emily sighed, seeing his point.

'If only we could sit this way a little while longer. Just sit here, nothing more then best

friends, hoping to win the science fair for a third year running.' 

  
  


"What are we going to do Talut?" Emily asked finally. They should both be on the same

page before facing their parents and siblings. Talut looked at his hands in his lap. He honestly,

didn't know.

  
  


"I don't know Emily. What can we do?" 'Dad must be happy to know he won't have to

worry about me though. And I knew Quatra was having a problem finding a bride for Talut. 

Now Quatra won't have to worry either. And marrying me is better then having Talut marry one

of those girls he hates so much. Yes, I'll do this. I'll make this work, even if it's not what I

want.' Emily's resolve hardened. It was another one of those cases, where she would put her

own happiness on hold for those around her.

  
  


"Talut, we have to make this work." Talut looked at his friend in shock. "Our parents have

enough to worry about. We shouldn't add to their list. And I know my dad already feels terrible. 

There's no reason I can see to make him feel worse." Talut's eyes widen, but then he nodded in

agreement.

  
  


"Right, no complaints, no nothing. It'll be like an eternal sleep over, right!" Emily tried to

smile, and nodded at him. Talut helped Emily to her feet. The two of them walked down the hall. 

Both were to busy looking at their feet to see the others when they entered the eating area. 

  
  


"Emily! I was so worried!" Duo went to embrace Emily. Before his arms could encircle

her, she put a hand up to stop him. He looked as if she had kicked him in the chest. She held up

her green clad hand.

  
  


"Gently." She whispered, before hugging her father. She felt awful for the pain she had

caused him. Her father didn't know what it was like to be a girl. He merely did what he thought

best for her. She had to appreciate the fact that he was thinking of her future. 

  
  


"I'm so sorry Emily." He murmmered into her ear. She cringed. She knew it must really

hurt her father to say it. His pain was slowly leaking into her. She couldn't stand for it. She

pulled away, to look him in the face. She put on the most fake smile anyone had ever seen.

  
  


"I know Dad. Quit worrying about it." Quatra and Talut seemed to be sizing each other up. 

Neither said anything, they could almost feel the others thoughts. Why voice what they both

knew?

  
  


"Is anyone hungry?" Relina asked finally. She could tears of sorrow and joy stinging the

back of her eyes. Sorrow for Emily, joy for the fact that she was okay. Everyone nodded, and

sat down at the table. Heero frowned somewhat as Talut and Emily sat on completely different

sides of the table. 

  
  


"What the hell happened to you!?" Tack said suddenly, looking at Emily's hand. Heero

nearly killed his oldest son right there at the table. Now was not the time for a childish grudge. 

Emily almost made a smart aleck retort. i You need to grow up now Emily./i She reminded

herself calmly. 

  
  


"Seven stitches, and three broken knuckles." She said calmly. She held up her hand, to

show everyone a little more clearly. Relina gasped. Quatra looked as if he was about to faint. 

Tack, looked as if she had slapped him. That was not what he was expecting at all. He was

expecting for her to break down and scream at him. He thought he preferred her yelling to the

cool, aloofness she was showing now. 

  
  


"Wow, you really did a number on yourself. I'm just amazed you still made it to the hospital. 

That's a long run." Wufei said. He knew Emily had Heero's inner strength. It bothered him

sometimes, she had strong traits from every piolet. She had his abillity to judge the enemy, and

make the right move. Duo's humor, still knowing when to be serious. She was cool and aloof

like Trowa, having the same effect over animals as Trowa. From Quatra, she got the uncanny

ability to look innocent, even though she was far from. She had all their brains. Wufei couldn't

think of a time she had reached a dead end with her thoughts. 

  
  


"Yes well, I was quite upset. Dad, your in big trouble with the officials now." She tried to

smile, winking at her father. Duo sunk down in his seat, running a hand threw his chestnut bangs. 

Nearly every time Emily hurt herself training with the gundam, they questioned him, and her. Her

bruises and broken bones, were "odd" and they couldn't understand how a perfectly capable girl

like Emily could get hurt so often. 

  
  


"They're gonna haul you away some day." Everyone laughed. All the piolets had that

problem. The rest of dinner was eaten in near silence. Only broken by Wufei sternly telling

Vigoto off for flinging food across the table at Fentren. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"Line up you bunch of girls!" The lieutenant barked. All the students of Tenton Military

School stood at attention for their everyday morning check over. It was really just a reason for

the lieutenant snap at them when their uniform was an inch off. He walked down the line slowly.

  
  


"Stand straighter!" He barked at a boy who was new. Emily had to fight back her smile. 

The lieutenant stopped in front of her, sneering. It was not uncommon for Emily to come with

injuries. "Report Maxwell."

  
  


"Stitched laceration sir!" She barked just as loudly. "Three brakes sir, yes sir!" She was

careful not to look him in the eyes. She stared forward as if he wasn't there. The lieutenant

sneered. Emily was by far, his favorite student, but he had to treat her the same as any other

student coming to this school. Her constant injuries, led him to suspect however, it was her

father doing these things to her. He was about to walk on, when he saw the glint of silver around

her neck. He quickly took it in his hand. It was a rather ornate ring hanging on a silver chain. He

sighed, he hated it, but he had to do it.

  
  


"Looks like Maxwell, has proved she is a girl!" Everyone dared to sneak a glance at him. 

They saw the necklace as well. "It is clearly stated that no jewelry is to be adorned! Seeing as

you are unable to give me push ups, three miles! Start running! You are to be to your morning

classes, on time!" Emily opened her mouth to explain, but was saved my a sergeant running out

with a note. The lieutenant took it from her, and dismissed him quickly. His eyes scanned over

the paper, in wide shock. 

  
  


"Boys, I give you permission to talk, as Maxwell will be leaving us soon!" Emily was

confused. What was he talking about. "She will be running off to marry like some sissy woman!" 

There was a roar of laughter from her class mates. Emily's eyes widened, and she glared at those

around her. silencing them. "That's what this little necklace is about. Well, I guess since your

bound to it, I'll let it slide!" He continued down the row, of snickering boys. He told a few to

shut up, but made no move to silence them for the most part.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"Thanks for completely humiliating me!!!" Emily shrieked as soon as she got home, to find

everyone talking in her yard. Everyone jumped and turned to see her and Ranec standing at the

gate. "The lieutenant took it on himself to publically announce my engagement to the class! I

would have rather run the three miles!" Quatra looked hurt.

  
  


"I thought I was doing you a favor." Emily turned her deadly gaze on him. She gave up

though. What was done, was done. She sighed and sat down next to Talut. 

  
  


"If you think that was bad, imagine what it was like at my school!" Fentren laughed out

loud with the memory of the announcement that had come over the intercom that morning. No

one was sure how Talut's school had figured it out. 

  
  


"Poor, poor little bro." Jelop said with mock sympathy. Talut growled as Jelop messed up

his hair. Vigoto crawled up on to Emily's lap. He was actually quite smart for a five year old.

  
  


"When you get married, and come back from your honey moon, will you have a new baby? 

I was reading Jelops book, and it said babies come from when people..." Jelop snatched Wufei's

youngest son off Emily's lap. 

  
  


"Just what were you reading Jelop!?" Trowa asked amused. Heero snorted into his coffee. 

Jelop, looked as if he wanted to die. Vigoto looked quite confused. As soon as he was down he

climbed back up into Emily's lap, snuggling up there. Emily smiled and hugged Vigoto. While

Soma ran to Relina like a mother, Vigoto had always come to her. Even at five, he loved to be

rocked to sleep, but only if Emily was the one doing the rocking.

  
  


"When must we, get, um, married anyways?" Talut asked very hesitantly. Quatra looked as

if he had been hit with a rather large brick. He looked down at the ground, kicking at the dirt. 

Duo didn't like the looks of that at all. The slight arab was scaring him.

  
  


"By your 14th birthday." Quatra said quietly. 

  
  


"What did he say?" Li asked the others? Tack had been sitting closest to Quatra, and

smirked in a self satisfied kind of way, although if anyone had taken the time to look, there was

pain in his eyes. 'Why do I still love her?' He was thinking. 

  
  


"By Talut's 14th birthday." Everyone looked around. He was 13 now. That ment in less

then a year. Talut's family however, looked a little different. Their faces were contorted. 

Emily's as well. Her face turned red. She was struggling to fight down her rage. She got up,

sending the chair she had been sitting on clattering across the lawn. She spit at Quatra's feet, and

ran inside, slamming the door.

  
  


"This just gets better and better doesn't it?" Talut fallowed Emily inside. Duo heard the

click of the lock sliding in place. He looked around at Soma.

  
  


"Soma, why is she so mad at us? Again?" Duo asked the ten year old. Soma looked up at

Duo. The young boy seemed to be pondering what to tell Duo. 

  
  


"Talut's birthday is a month from tomorrow." Duo was shocked, but what could he say? 

Things were, what they were. Relina glared at him, and walked away to her own home. Duo had

yet to figure out why she cared so much. Heero looked after her. He waved his goodbye,

fallowing her. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Emily lay on her bed in the deep silence. She could hear her own breath, quick and uneven. 

It was always like that after she had cried. She took a long, shuddering gulp of air to fill her

empty lungs. Her unbroken hand clutched at the sheets. 

  
  


"So much is going on..." She croaked into the darkness quietly. "I get my cast of tomorrow,

and in a week, I'm throwing my entire life away!" She felt a tear leak out of her eye. "I always

wanted to travel a bit. See how much I could push the limits. Family, was never in the plan." 

The tears were coming quicker now. 

  
  


"Dad isn't making this any easier. I think tonights fight was the biggest ever. He said..." 

She squeaked, unable to finish her thoughts. She rolled over, sobbing into her pillow.

  
  


~~FLASHBACK~~

  
  


"Dad, I DON'T WANT TO MARRY TALUT!" She screamed across the room. She wasn't

sure how they had gotten onto the subject of what she wanted. This whole thing was over the

wedding dress laid out at the far end of the room. Duo pulled on his hair. He was completely

enraged. Mostly, with himself. 

  
  


"Emily, don't give me anymore lip!" He turned her back on her. "God! Sometimes I

wonder why we had you." He said. Emily let out a startled gasp. Duo immediately regretted

saying it. Emily didn't know when it left her hand, but it did. The kendo stick she had been

practicing with, went flying across the room. It cuffed Duo on the back of the head. He

crumpled to the floor, losing conciseness. 

  
  


"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU HAD ME EITHER, BUT I'M SORRY YOUR

REGRETTING IT NOW!" She screamed so loud, the walls shook. Trowa ran threw the door. 

He could hear the fight from next door, and with this last comment, he knew something would

have to be broken up. He got, what he least expected. He looked at the broken stick at his feet,

and Duo, laying on the floor. Emily looked at him, and her eyes showed with deadly force. 

Force of pain, anguish, and anger. What scared him the most, was the fact that there was no

regret, what so ever. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" With that, Emily ran up the stairs. Trowa ran

over to the phone. He called everyone.

"Guys, you need to get over here, quickly."

~~END FLASHBACK~~

"I just want this all to be over." Emily sat up on her bed, sniffing. She wiped her tears away

with the back of her hand. She looked around her darkened room. "I'll marry Talut, then I won't

have to worry about it ever again." Emily felt confused suddenly. She wasn't sure how she felt

about Talut anymore. Did she really want to marry him? It would be so easy her to fly away,

make a home on one of the colonies. Didn't he come from there anyways? Then she remembered

that she was doing this for Quatra and her father. For Talut too, weather he knew it or not. 

"I just wish it was over. And I wish, dad had never said those terrible things." She lay face

down on her bed. She looked at the rip in her sheet. She put her finger in it, wiggling it around.

"I wish it was over too." She gasped at the warm hand running up and down her back. She

relaxed at the familiar feeling. She had always loved to have her back rubbed, but only Talut

knew it. "Your fathers awake, I'm really sorry Emily." Talut went on, seeing she wasn't going to

kick him out.

"Talut," Emily sat up, looking at her friend in the dim light. "Thanks a lot for being such a

great friend." She offered him a pinky. "Friends forever?" Talut looked at the hand, his eyes

brightening a bit.

~~ FLASHBACK ~~

"Thanks Emiwee." A four year old Talut sniffled as Emily cleaned the blood away from his

cut. The three year old girl looked up at him. Her brown hair was really just a mop on her head. 

She blew it out of her deep brown eyes.

"Don't cwy Talut. I cut myself like this one times... Daddy made it all better." She reached

for the box of band aids. She pulled it open, the band aids flying out. The fluttered down to the

ground. Her tiny face was full of wide eyed shock. Talut giggled a little. She picked one up off

the floor, and put it on Talut's knee. "If one band aid made me better, lets put two on so you get

betters super quick!" Talut nodded, and she stuck another one on his knee. He got up off the

bath tub slowly, wincing at the pain in his knee. 

  
  


"I feels better Emiwee." Talut said, smiling at her. "You're my best friwend." Emil smiled,

her cute, little girl smile. She held her hand out, pinky up.

  
  


"Pwamis we'll be fwiends forever?" Talut smiled, latching his pinky onto hers.

  
  


"Pwamis!"

  
  


~~ END FLASHBACK ~~

  
  


Talut took her pinky in his own. "Friends forever." He echoed. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


"Duo, man, you feeling any better? You must have hit your head, really hard." Quatra said,

helping Duo sit up. Heero nodded his head. He couldn't imagine how Duo had gotten such a

bump falling on his head. 

  
  


"He didn't hit his head, this," Trowa thrust out the broken Kendo stick "hit him over the

head." Trowa turned his attention to Duo. Duo's eyes widened in shock. No one had ever seen

Emily get that violent. Never....

  
  


"What were you saying Duo, that could cause her to be so mad?" Duo suddenly felt tears

stinging the back of his eyes. Relina sat next to him on the couch. He rested his head on her

shoulder, and started to cry. Heero gave Relina a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

  
  


"I said, I told her," Duo wiped angry at his eyes, which refused to stop watering. "I told her

I wondered why I had her. Everyone gasped. Quatra stared at the brown haired man in front of

him. Duo looked around, and his head filled with mist. I wasn't really mad at her. I was just

using the fight as a way to vent my frustration. Then, those horrible words.... Did they even come

out of my mouth? In his minds eye, Duo was walking threw a cloud of mist. He watched the

seen in horror threw someone else's eyes. He saw the pain flit across his daughters face. 

  
  


"Duo, I can't believe you said that! No wonder she's been crying!" Everyone nodded. 

Crying, was not something Emily did. Suddenly, Tack waved an arm at them all.

  
  


"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" He hissed. Everyone looked at him. He seemed to be

listening for something.

  
  


"What do you hear?" Heero questioned his son. Tacks shoulders drooped, and he looked

around the room.

  
  


"It the lack of what I hear. Emily's fine. She must have cried herself to sleep or," He

stopped. "Where's Talut?"

  
  


"He was here, moments ago." Wufei said. Tack gave another almost hurt sigh. 

  
  


"That's why she stopped crying. Talut's upstairs with her." The kids threw knowing glances

at each other. Tack shook with rage, or pain. "Those two are the example of perfect friends."

I shouldn't love her anymore! Then why do I? 

  
  


"Duo, as single fathers, you have all failed." Heero for once, was glad not to be included in

the single father category as Talut's cold voice came to the bottom of the stairs. Talut was

practically holding up Emily. Her eyes were blood shot, and her face tear stained. The view was

temporary. Her hair had come out of it's braid, and it fell across her face. "But you, by far, have

gone too far. You deserve the lump on your head, and it should be perminate, to forever remind

you of your failure." 

  
  


"Daddy!" Emily practically flew across the room. She looked at the bump on his head. "I'm

so sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper. Some people can die from Kendo sticks!" Duo sat in

complete amazement. His daughter, was already blaming herself. Even after he had said that. He

arms wrapped around her tightly. She tried to get loose, but stopped when she found she

couldn't. Everyone but Talut seemed to be in complete shock. Talut knew she would do

something along those lines. 

  
  


"Emily perhaps..." Relina started but Emily cut her off shortly.

  
  


"We'll see you all in the morning. After all, lots of work still to be done right?" Emily gave

a painful smile. She finally managed to get free of Duo's arms. "Don't worry, I'll take care of

Dad. He doesn't have a concussion." She quickly helped everyone out the door. "Call me." She

whispered to Talut. He looked mildly surprised, and nodded. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Duo stood across the room, staring at his daughter. How had his little girl changed so

quickly? She looked like an angel from heaven. She turned to look at him, and his breath caught

in his chest. Her brown hair had been pulled up on top of her head, in a crown of golden brown

tresses. Her dress was a creamy white. It was ornately decorated with lace and pearls. The next

was cut low, but not too low. 

  
  


~~ FLASHBACK ~~

  
  


"Oh no!" Duo cried seeing Emily come around from the back of the house. She was barely

older then six. Emily was covered in mud.

  
  


"Oh no!" Quatra cried as Talut fallowed after Emily. Normally, they wouldn't have been

upset. But today was a big day. Emily was wearing a little white dress, and Talut a tux. Relina,

smiled warmly at the two.

  
  


"Couldn't you have waited until later to play in the mud?" The two six year olds just pouted

as their fathers worked desperately to clean them up.

  
  


~~ END FLASHBACK ~~

  
  


"Daddy, are you okay?" Duo's eyes had taken on a far away look, and he kept staring at her. 

Emily looked herself over in the mirror. The dress she could live without, she decided. A kind

young woman handed Emily some flowers. As she took them, she had time to look at the

intricate patters that had been drawn up and down her arms. They had been drawn on her feet as

well.

  
  


"You're absolutely beautiful." Duo wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I couldn't be

prouder." The young women that had been assigned as Emily's servants quietly left the room, to

allow the father and daughter a little time to themselves. 

  
  


"Dad, I've never been so scared in my life!" Emily said quite suddenly. "I mean, my insides

are shaking, and it's more then just the wedding dad." Emily pushed her tears aside. Duo

sighed, hugging her again.

  
  


"Emily, I've been thinking. If you don't want to do this," He paused. Emily pulled away to

look into her fathers eyes. "If you truly don't want to do this, I'm not going to stop you from

leaving." Emily gasped. "If you left now, you could be half way to space before anyone ever

knew it." Is that what I want? A way out? I would have never expected this from dad.

Emily sat down, her head whirling with thoughts. She tried to grab at them, but they were like

leaves in the wind. I would miss everyone so much. And the shame of both fathers. I could

never do that.

  
  


"Dad, I appreciate the effort, but" She smiled at him. "I could never do it. Not even if I

wanted to." Duo smiled in relief. He couldn't imagine what he would have told the other

piolets, had Emily not chosen to stay. 

  
  


"Excuse me miss," A girl in a creamy yellow dress looked threw the door. "Tis almost time." 

Emily took a deep shuddering breath as her father helped her to stand. Duo took his daughters

arm, and the went to the front of the isle. 

  
  


Is this really what I want!? I mean, I don't love Talut. Warm images of the blonde

Arabian flooded her mind. It filled her body with a comforting warmth. Or do I? Is it possible

that I've always loved him. If I had grown up with the emotion, It wouldn't have seemed odd. I

would take it for granted. I have no way of really knowing....

  
  


~~ FLASHBACK ~~

  
  


"I love you Talut." A nine year old girl with long brown hair cuddled up closer to the small

blonde boy on the floor. Talut nodded his sleepy head, and placed an arm around her, in a

protective manner.

  
  


~~END FLASHBACK ~~

I do love him! There was a gental pressure on her elbow. Far away, her father was

murmuring something about it being time. She moved numbly down the ilse. People smiled, and

there was the flash of pictures, but it was all so far away.

  
  


~~~~

"Be calm Talut." Jelop put a reasuring hand on his younger brothers fidgeting form. Talut

turned just enough to let his brother know he was glaring at him.

  
  


"Sorry, it's not like I get married every day to my best friend!" He hissed. Talut faced

forward as the bride music started. He saw Emily standing just ahead of him. She's so

beautiful! He watched Emily become dazed all of a sudden. His heart went out to her. I

know I love her. That must be it.....

  
  


~~ FLASHBACK ~~

  
  


"How many times do I have to tell you!?" Trowa stepped forward angrily as Talut limped

out of his gundam training machine. 

  
  


"I'm sorry tousan-Trowa..." He said, looking at his feet. Trowa snorted. Talut sighed,

knowing the lecture was coming.

  
  


"Sorry doesn't fix it! Your not trying!" Trowa's harsh voice grated against the 12 year olds

nerves. He really was trying. He just wasn't gifted like his brothers. Everyone was better at it

then him. He felt the familiar stinging at the back of his eyes. No, I will not cry just because

Tousan-Trowa is lecturing me.

  
  


"I'm sorry. I'll try harder, really I will." Talut said in a high, squeaky voice. Trowa

softened, realizing Talut was near tears. He honestly didn't know what to say to the boy. Crying

hadn't been an option for him. Ever. 

  
  


"I know your problem Talut." A voice said suddenly from the side lines of the training area. 

Emily ran over to her best friend, grinning ear to ear. "Come on, I know just what to do." She

jumped into one of the training modules. Talut fallowed a little less enthusiastically. Emily was

among the best. They battled for a while. 

  
  


"Hey Talut!" Emily yelled to him. He looked up at her startled. "If that joystick was your

girlfriend, would you still squeeze it!?" She yells. She grins at him, as he blushes. She yelled

several remarks that helped him to loosen up. 

  
  


"Come on guys! You need to eat!" Wufei yelled at them several hours later. The two

hoped down.

  
  


"Thanks Emily." Emily just smiled at him, and winked. 

  
  


~~ END FLASHBACK ~~

Emily you've always been there for me. Now I just hope I can fulfill your life the same

way. He watched Emily approach the alter. Her eyes were somewhere else though.

  
  


Talut, you were always so caring. You always did what I asked, and sometimes what I

didn't ask. She took another jerky step towards her koi. 

  
  


~~ FLASHBACK ~~

  
  


Emily was taken over by another coughing fit. Her small form shook with the force of it. 

She stopped, able to sit up finally and look around the dark room. 

  
  


"Emily-chan, is that you?" Talut's groggy voice reacher her ears. She attempted to tell him

to go back to sleep, but coughs over came her again. She heard him crawl out of his sleeping

bag. She flinched away from the cold hand on her forehead. "Your burning up!" He gasped. 

"Why didn't you tell us! I'm sure my father would have been more then happy to take care of

you."

  
  


"I, didn't want to be a bother." Emily said slowly. Her voice was scratchy, and her throught

ached. "I'll be fine, once my dad gets back." She saw the dark outline of Talut kneeling next to

her bed. "Please, don't tell anyone." Talut seemed to be thinking it over.

  
  


"Okay, but........" He got up. "I'll be right back." He came back moments later with a wash

cloth and a bowl of cold water. It felt soothing as he laid it across her forehead. All threw the

night, Talut nursed her coughs and soothed her to sleep. In the morning, she had felt 99.9%

better.

  
  


~~ END FLASHBACK ~~

  
  


"I have to let you go now." Duo whispered to his daughter. She nodded and stepped

forward towards Talut. The world tilted beneath her feet, threatening to buck her off. She

quickly caught herself, and took the hand that was offered to her. Yes, She thought to

herself as the preacher started to speak. This feels so, right. She let her eyes wander to

the man standing next to her. Yes, standing here with Talut, feels right. She let her eyes

take in the image of him in the tux. 

  
  


"I do." She was shocked out of her reverence to here Talut saying those words. The

preacher turned to her, and she paled a little. It was now, or never.

  
  


"Do you, Emily, take Talut to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, for

better or worse. In sickness and in heath? For better or worse?" Emily tensed. A flood of

memories rolled over her. She felt her knees go weak, and she fell. She expected to land on the

hard ground, but she feels strong arms holding her up. She looks into the deep aqua eyes of

Talut. He looked at her with concern, and made no move to let her go.

  
  


"Emily, lets play our game." Emily looked at the many people sitting on the edge of their

pews. She opened her mouth to say something, but Talut plowed ahead. "I thought of it, so I get

to go first. Emily, do you want this? Do you love me, the way I love you?" Emily gasped. 

"I love you Talut..." The chibi voice rings around in her head. A single, ice tear slips

down her cheek. "Do you want this?" He repeted.

  
  


"You know what I don't want Talut? I don't want to play sports for Li anymore. I don't

want to wrestle and fight anymore for Wufei. I don't want go to military school for Ranec." 

Everyone gasped. Had they really forced those things on her, without knowing it? "I don't want

to put my happiness on hold, for those around me." Talut looked truly crushed. He let her go,

and stepped back a step. "But you know what I do want, Talut." Talut didn't look up until her

hand was on his shoulder, pulling him towards her again. "I want to say these two little words." 

She looked directly at the preacher. "I do." Cheers went around the church. 

  
  


"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The preacher absolutally

beamed. There was nothing like seeing two young people in love. Then, the two leaned forward,

and shared their first, sweat kiss. In all their dreams, never had they imagined that nothing more

then a short kiss, could hold so much meaning for both of them. 

  
  


"I love you, my koi. But, what made you fall for me?" Talut sounds as though he couldn't

imagine. A thousand things run threw Emily's mind, sitting there in front of him. His looks, his

brains, his sweetness, his general will to do good....

  
  


"That game we play...." She whispers into his ear. And the two share a second kiss. This

one longer. They pour their souls into that kiss. And this children, is where we end this sweat

tale. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's ending notes- Whoooo! Have you ever read such a sappy ending? I think

not.... This story is my pride and joy. It's also my first gundam story. What did you think. I'm

begging you to review!!!!


End file.
